


Wind

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Airships, Angst, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, F/M, Romance, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It should have been me</i>, Setzer thinks to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for ff_fortnightly on Livejournal.

_It should have been me_ , Setzer thinks to himself. Her hair is but a memory but he plays with his own sometimes and thinks of Daryl, how the pieces of her felt against his face—he misses her. He thinks often of the Falcon, ruined somewhere, that lost bet crumpled into landscape, the instigation his wretched fault. _It should’ve been me. Why can’t it be me_. And the skyline turns to dirt, the clouds all gray mud as he loses himself, buries himself in vice and tries to forget the feel of her, her body like the sky, like wind.


End file.
